


Lingerie Kink

by Katryne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you think Hinata would do if he found out Kageyama had a lingerie kink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie Kink

They have just finished up with practice and, Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya were off to the side discussing it. One thing led to another and Hinata said that Kageyama would probably marry a volleyball, to which, Tanaka replied “Well, sure, if it wore lingerie every night.”

That made both Noya and Hinata stare at him funny. “Huh?” they both say questioningly. Tanaka looks frightened for a moment and says “Don’t tell him I said that, I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Noya and Hinata look at each other even more confused. They both looked back and said in unison “Tell anyone what?”

Tanaka looks for an escape but neither Noya nor Hinata give him an opening. He sighs in resignation and says, “Kageyama has a thing for lingerie.”

Hinata cracks up and says “He likes to cross dress?”

Tanaka shakes his head and corrects himself “No, it’s his kink, he wants his partner to wear stuff like that.”

“Really!” Hinata and Noya shout. Tanaka wastes no time shushing them.

“Yes really, I was looking at a magazine and he pointed out that he really liked the lingerie the model was wearing. He told me why after he realized he had brought it up and then swore me to secrecy.”

Noya and Hinata just look at each other and grin widely. Tanaka pleads with them to keep it a secret and they reassure him that they won’t bring it up to anyone. Noya quickly loses interest when Asahi comes over to collect him and head home. Tanaka goes with them. Hinata just stands there a little longer looking at Kageyama before heading to the locker room. Kageyama joins him shortly and they change and walk home together. Hinata waves goodbye to him at the corner they separate at. “See you on Monday” He says.

“Later.” Kageyama responds.

Hinata grins all the way home. He has a plan. He’s been trying to let Kageyama know that he has a crush on him for about three months now, and Kageyama is just not getting it. But with this new information he thinks he can make it work. It’s just going to take a little time, maybe a week he bets.

 

Hinata gets up early the next day and tells his parents he has a few errands to run. He quickly heads off to the nearest department store and finds the lingerie department. After getting over his shock at the variety of things available (and calming down his blush) he makes several purchases and heads home feeling victorious. “This is going to be great” he thinks.

When he gets home he rushes up to his room to try on some of the things he bought. There was a lot of lace and see-through items in many styles. His favorite by far were the black lacy boy shorts. He decided that they were going to be the first test. Hinata can’t wait for Monday to roll around.

 

“Monday is finally here!” Hinata wakes up thinking. He quickly gets up and dresses for the day, the normal school uniform with the panties underneath. He kind of likes the way the materiel feels against his skin. As usual, Kageyama is waiting for him at the corner. They turn and start walking to school. They talk about random things and end up racing the last 50 yards to the gym, and head on in to the locker room and get changed. Hinata makes sure that Kageyama is not in the room when he puts on his practice clothing.

It’s about 35 minutes into practice when they break apart to work on separate drills. Kageyama and Hinata are going to work on their quicks. Kageyama has an idea for a new type of toss that he wants to try out. After a few minutes Hinata hears Kageyama gasp, he turns around to see a red faced Kageyama with his mouth hanging open. “What?” Hinata asks. “Did I do something wrong?”

Kageyama manages to get his mouth closed and starts “Are you wear…. never mind, let’s finish up here.” And he rushes back to the locker room. Hinata grins widely. He made sure his practice shorts today were a little small, Kageyama must have seen the panties peeking out above the waist band. “Oh, this is going to be fun.” Hinata thinks before heading to get changed himself. Kageyama was long gone when he reached the locker room. 

During the afternoon practice Kageyama kept on looking at Hinata funny, but managed to stay on track and finish out practice. It was their turn to stay behind and clean up. “Hey, I’m going to go put the volleyballs in the storage room and then get changed. Are you OK finishing up sweeping?” Hinata asks.

“Yeah, go ahead, I’m almost done.” Kageyama answers.

Hinata rushed to put the volleyballs away and ran into the locker room. He managed to get out of his practice outfit and pull his shirt on. Then he sat down on the bench and pulled his pants up to his knees. When he heard the door open he stood up (back to the door) and pulled his pants up slowly and then turned around. Kageyama was staring at him with his mouth hanging open again. “What are you wearing?” Kageyama shouts at him.

Hinata blushes a little and says “Panties.”

“Why?” Kageyama manages to choke out.

“Ummm” Hinata thinking fast answers “I lost a bet.”

“Oh” is all Kageyama says and proceeds to get changed himself. Hinata notices that the blush doesn’t really leave Kageyama’s face till they start walking home.

“This has been an awesome day.” Hinata thinks as they part at their corner, he can’t wait for tomorrow.

 

It’s Tuesday and Hinata is excited to wake up. He opens his drawer and pulls out another pair of panties. These are red and black with a see-through cut out over the buttocks. He slips those on under his uniform and heads out to meet Kageyama at their corner.

Kageyama tired, he’s standing there very still with his shoulders slumped. Hinata reaches out and touches his arm. Kageyama jerks back surprised. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Hinata giggles out. “Are you ok, you look tired?”

Kageyama frowns down at him and starts walking. “It’s nothing, I just had trouble sleeping.”

“You going to be ok to practice?” Hinata asks worriedly.

“Yeah, I’ll just take a nap during lunch.” Kageyama answers.

Morning practice concludes without incident. Everyone heads to the locker room to change and Hinata heads to the bathroom so nobody sees his panties. He comes out with his uniform pants on and heads to his locker to grab his shirt. Kageyama looks at him for longer than usual and then heads to class. Hinata finishes getting dressed and heads to class also.

They eat lunch together and Kageyama takes a nap. Hinata falls asleep also and they are late to their next class. They have to stay late after practice and clean up the classroom as punishment. Daichi lets them go about fifteen minutes early so they can get changed and finish up with their punishment. Kageyama is mostly changed by the time Hinata walks into the locker room. He’s just leaning down to put his socks and shoes on when Hinata strips and is left standing in the peek-a-boo panties. He turns away from Kageyama and picks up his practice clothes to put them in his bag when he hears a bang, shout and thud in rapid succession. He whirls around to see Kageyama laid flat out on the floor holding his head.

“Are you ok?” Hinata asks.

“No, I hit my head on the locker door. What the hell are you wearing now?” Kageyama shouts at Hinata.

“Shh, everyone will hear you.” Hinata says. “They are just panties, remember I told you I lost a bet. Besides they are really soft.” And he reaches down and rubs his fingers over the side of the panties.

Kageyama lets out a long groan but manages to get up and finish tying his shoes. He looks over at Hinata who has gotten completely dressed. Hinata notices and says “What?”

“Nothing.” Kageyama answers and jumps up hurrying out the room saying over his shoulder. “I’ll head out and start cleaning the classroom. Meet you there.”

 

Wednesday morning Kageyama and Hinata make it to the gym early. They decide to just warm up by tossing and receiving. Both of them head into the locker room to change, but today Kageyama just leans a shoulder against the lockers and crosses his arms watching Hinata. Hinata looks at him and raises his brows “What?” he asks.

“Nothing.” Kageyama says “Just waiting to see if your bet is still ongoing.”

“I see” Hinata says as he turns away to open his locker and pull out his practice uniform. Hinata starts to undress. First his shoes and shirt, then he stands up to remove his pants. Pausing to throw a glance at Kageyama, who hasn’t moved, he pulls them down to reveal a pristine white thong with ties on the sides. As he bends over to put on his shorts he hears Kageyama start to move and a pair of arms surround him from behind. 

Kageyama draws Hinata back against him and runs his hands down Hinata’s sides and over the ties at the sides of the thong. “Did you really lose a bet?” Kageyama whispers in his ear.

Hinata turns a little and smiles widely at him. “Well……let’s just say…..not yet.”

“Hummm” Kageyama hums out before running his hands over Hinata’s exposed bottom. “Going to tell me what’s going on?”

Hinata pushes back into Kageyama’s hands for a minute and then spins away saying “Nope, I’m having too much fun.”

Kageyama just looks at him before changing into his practice uniform. “Come on, let’s go.” He says.

Hinata hurries and finishes changing. They spend the next half hour working on Hinata’s receive before the rest of the team shows up. Everyone teases them for being so early, but nobody is surprised. After practice ends Kageyama holds Hinata back for a few minutes. “What do you need?” Hinata asks confused.

Kageyama smirks down at him and says “I need a lot of things, but you don’t want everyone to see you in that thong right?”

Hinata scratches his head and scrunches up his face. “Not really.” He says.

“Then wait here for a minute.” Kageyama says pulling Hinata off to the side of the gym. 

After the locker room cleared out they headed into to get changed, and just like when they arrived, Kageyama leaned against the locker and watched Hinata change. This time Hinata takes his time taking off his shoes and putting them in his bag. He makes sure to fold his shirt and place it next to his shoes. Then he stands up and lets his shorts drop to the floor and steps out of them never breaking eye contact with Kageyama. He stands there a moment in that white thong and lets Kageyama look his fill. He shoots a coy smile at him and turns his back to him, then bends over and picks up his shorts. He can hear Kageyama’s breathing pick up. As Hinata turns around he sees Kageyama breathing heavily and with a bulge in his pants. He doesn’t say anything but gets ready for school. With difficulty Kageyama manages to get himself ready for school also.

 

Thursday morning finds Kageyama and Hinata in the locker room once more. Early again, Kageyama is anxious to see what Hinata has in store today, he is not disappointed. Hinata is wearing a black lace see-through camisole and a matching pair of boy shorts. There is nothing left to the imagination. Hinata’s pink nipples are shown off to perfection and the panties do nothing to hide his dick. Hinata just stands there with his hands on his hips waiting for Kageyama’s reaction. He doesn’t have to wait long.

Kageyama walks forward to him and reaches out to finger the edge of the camisole. “It’s soft.” He says quietly.

“I know.” Hinata says.

Kageyama looks up and meets Hinata’s eyes. “I like it.” He tells Hinata and proceeds to pull Hinata into his arms. He places a chaste kiss on Hinata’s lips and draws back slightly to see Hinata smiling at him. He leans forward and kisses him again, this time taking more time and exploring Hinata’s mouth thoroughly.

“Kageyama.” Hinata manages to gasp out. “Stop fondling my butt, we have to get to practice.”

Kageyama lets out a groan and says “Do I have to?”

Hinata laughs at him and pulls out of his arms. “Yeah, we have to.”

Kageyama spends the next ten minutes getting changed and grumbling about how annoying it is that they have to go to practice this morning (something that has never happened before.)

Hinata finishes changing and starts walking out to the gym. He feels Kageyama grab his wrist and pull him back. “Do you want come over tomorrow? My parents will be out late and we could watch a movie or something.” He asks Hinata.

Hinata’s eyes light up and he says “Yes.” And then runs out to start warming up.

Kageyama has trouble focusing on practice and school for the rest of the day. Not to mention when he walks home with Hinata he has a really hard time keeping his hands off of him.

 

Friday morning rings in bright and early for Kageyama. He practically sprints for the corner he meets Hinata at and finds out that he has a ten minute wait before he normally shows up. When Hinata does finally show up he can’t help smiling at him. Hinata grins back and grabs his hand. “Do you mind?” Hinata asks.

A bright red Kageyama replies “No.”

They walk the rest of the way to school holding hands. Today, in the locker room things are a little different. They are not late and others are there changing. Kageyama changes quickly and waits for Hinata. To his surprise, Hinata is wearing normal boxers under his school uniform. Kageyama leans closer and asks “What happened?” with a frown on his face.

Hinata looks up and smiles. “Well, I won the bet.”

“Oh.” Kageyama says in a disappointed voice.

“Don’t sound so upset. I can’t wear the next thing under my uniform.” Hinata responds in a whisper.

“Really?” Kageyama perks up.

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see.” Hinata laughs out and runs to join the others for practice.

 

That afternoon at their corner Hinata tells Kageyama that he needs to head home and get a few things done before tonight. “Is 6 o’clock ok for me to come over?” Hinata asks.

“Sure, want me to get us some dinner?” Kageyama responds.

Hinata jumps a bit “Yeah, get those meat buns we like.”

Kageyama shakes his head but says “Ok” And then to his own surprise he leans over and pecks Hinata on the lips before saying goodbye. Hinata smiles at him and starts skipping home. He really does have to get ready after all.

 

Six o’clock rolls around and Kageyama hears a knock on the door. When he answers it Hinata is standing there in track pants and a loose shirt holding an overnight bag. “Are you staying the night?” Kageyama asks.

“Pretty sure I will be.” Hinata responds before heading to Kageyama’s room to drop off his bag.

Kageyama doesn’t respond to that but leads him into the kitchen after they put his things in Kageyama’s room. Kageyama grabs the bags of meat buns and Hinata picks up the drinks and they head into the living room to start the movie Kageyama picked out. Kageyama puts it in the player and settles into one corner of the couch. Hinata takes the other one and they proceed to finish up dinner.

About forty-five minutes into the movie Kageyama notices Hinata’s a little restless. “You OK?” he asks worriedly.

“Yeah, sort of.” Hinata answers while twisting a bit.

Kageyama pauses the movie and turns to Hinata and says. “Seriously, are you even watching the movie? You’re twitching a lot over there.” 

Hinata huffs at him and looks like he’s thinking about something. Kageyama watches Hinata’s face scrunch up and then relax and mold into a determined stare. Hinata nods his head and then crawls across the couch to climb into Kageyama’s lap. Kageyama makes a few odd sounds before Hinata wraps his arms round his neck and asks “Do you like me?”

“What the hell, Hinata?” Kageyama yelps out. “What does that have to do with your twitching?”

“Answer the question, do you?” Hinata says in a quiet voice. “Because I like you.”

That stops Kageyama in the middle of another sentence. He stares at Hinata wonderingly and answers him honestly. “Yeah, I do.”

Hinata lets out a moan and says “Thank God. Now kiss me.”

Kageyama blinks a few times at him but eagerly complies with Hinata’s request. They start out light and chaste with little licks and nibbles. Things start to heat up when Hinata sighs into Kageyama’s kiss. Kageyama takes advantage and slips his tongue into Hinata’s wet mouth. Hinata moans and returns the favor by sucking on Kageyama’s tongue. 

Kageyama runs his hands down Hinata’s back and slips them under his shirt. At that he pulls up short. “What are you wearing?” Kageyama asks, an excited expression on his face.

Hinata pulls back panting a little and smirks at him. “Want to see?”

Kageyama responds by pulling Hinata’s shirt off. He gasps at what Hinata is wearing. It’s a blue corset with black lace accents. He spends a minute running his fingers over it. “Do you like it?” Hinata asks?

Kageyama nods quickly “Yeah, I like it.”

Hinata jumps up and tells him “Good, wait till you see the rest.”

“The rest?” Kageyama says.

Hinata removes his shoes and toes off his track pants. He exposes a small pair of black and blue lace panties, garters and black thigh highs. He does a quick twirl before cocking his hip to the side and saying “Yes, the rest.”

Kageyama finds that he actually has to wipe a little drool from the corner of his mouth. Kageyama stands up and says “Well, I see why you can’t wear this under your uniform.”

Hinata pouts and says “Is that all you have to say.”

Kageyama grabs Hinata’s hands and starts leading him to his bedroom “No, there are lots of things I want to say. But there’s even more I want to do.” He tells Hinata.

Hinata grins and follows him saying “See, I told you I would probably be staying the night.”

 

The following Monday Kageyama walks over to Tanaka after they finish up with morning practice, pats him on the back and says “Thanks” before walking away leaving a very confused Tanaka in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this.


End file.
